Echoes Of Destruction
by The Eternal Diva
Summary: "Tout ce qui t'as rendue si faible, je le détruirai..." Une histoire originale de Gintama sur plus de 10 chapitres. L'histoire commence très mal, et tout va mener à ce moment bien particulier. Les Yorozuyas parviendront-ils à empêcher le pire de se produire? Ou Kamui arrivera-t-il à ses fins? Rated T pour langage et violence.
1. Chapitre 1

**Gintama - Echoes Of Destruction  
**

* * *

**Note: L'histoire m'appartiens, mais le reste est à Sorachi-sensei (_ceci était la minute, non, seconde disclaimer_)! Ce n'est pas ma première fanfiction, mais c'est la première que je publie ici! :) aussi, cette fanfic m'a été inspirée par la fic anglaise "a weak beast made of China", et sera postée en avant première sur le forum Gintama (point) forumactif (point)fr ! :) **

* * *

**Prologue**

-Tout ce que tu adores, tous ces parasites qui se sont approchés de toi, et qui t'ont rendue si faible, je vais les faire disparaître. Dit-il.

Son regard Bleu azur la fixait avec une intensité sans pareil, de la pure colère se lisant sur son visage.

-Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de détruire ce pays par la même occasion, mais j'avais espéré que ces gens appelés « samouraïs » se défendraient un peu plus longtemps. Je suis très déçu, ajouta-t-il. Enfin, j'ai déjà un imbécile dont je me suis débarrassé. Il pensait réellement pouvoir changer ce pays en en détruisant le cœur politique corrompu. Mais il était bien faible lui aussi, ajouta-t-il d'un ton froid.

Puis, souriant de toutes ses dents, il dit :

-Alors, petite sœur inutile, par qui vais-je commencer à broyer la tête ? Ce gamin à lunettes ? Ce gars à la frange en V ? Cette garce balafrée ou une de ses amies ? A moins que je ne commence par ce permanenté, qui m'a le plus déçu ? Oui, je pense que je vais commencer par lui, si tu n'y vois pas d'objection !

Kamui se saisit de Gintoki, écrasant son cou tout en le tenant en l'air. Il l'empêchait de respirer, et peu à peu, sa main se desserrait sur son bokuto, le sabre de bois glissant entre ses doigts.

-Arrête... Dit Kagura.

-Hein ? Excuse moi, je n'entends pas les pleurnicheries de quelqu'un d'aussi faible que toi derrière le craquement des os de ce déchet.

-Je t'ai dit d'arrêter ! Cria-t-elle.

-Ah, tu veux que je continue de lui écraser le cou jusqu'à ce que sa tête se décroche du reste de son corps ? Dit-il tout sourire, avec un regard des plus cruels envers sa sœur. Viens m'arrêter si tu le peux !

Sur ces mots, il resserra encore plus son étreinte autour de la gorge du samouraï. Il allait réellement lui arracher la tête à mains nues.

-ARRÊTE ! Hurla Kagura.

* * *

_**PARTIE 1 : Une personne qui vient vous voir sans arrêt, j'appelle pas ça de l'insistance mais du Harcèlement!** _

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

- Edo, le pays des Samouraïs. Il y a près de 20 ans, les Amantos, une race extraterrestre, sont venus et ont conquis la terre… Enonça Shimura Shinpachi, Alias Megane (lunettes).

- Mais comme vous avez déjà suivi la série depuis X tome, ou X épisode, ou X plan fixe (la spécialité de l'anime Gintama, en plus des monologues sur fond fixes) vous savez déjà tout ça ! Dit Sakata Gintoki, le permanenté, tout en se curant le nez.

- Gin-san ! Il faut bien présenter pour ceux qui viennent à peine de nous rejoindre ! Hé ! Le plan fixe et les monologues sur fond fixes veulent dire la même chose ! S'énerva Shinpachi. Arrête d'essayer de temporiser pour gagner du temps sur les prochaines scènes de cette histoire !

-Yare, yare, Pattsuan… Pas la peine de commencer à promouvoir ton rôle de Tsukkomi aussitôt-aru ! Répondit Kagura, la Yato qui les avait rejoints depuis l'épisode 4. Et franchement, quel nouveau fan viendrait lire une histoire pareille sans avoir suivi la série depuis le début, heiiiiin ?

Elle était en train de mâcher quelque chose, qui cette fois n'était pas du sukonbu, mais…

- AAAAHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec mes chips Ostuu-chan ! ? Hurla d'horreur Megane. Et pourquoi l'auteur m'appelle soudainement Megane !?

-Du calme, Megane, de toute façon ces chips étaient une vraie horreur dès le début… Dit Gin en se remettant à lire son Jump.

-Ne t'y mets pas toi aussi ! J'existe sans mes lunettes ! Oiii ! Hurla de plus belle Shinpachi.

-Ouam ! Fit Sadaharu.

Le grand chien blanc venait d'happer la tête de l'otaku binoclard, sûrement poussé à bout par les hurlements intempestifs de bon matin.

-Oh ! Où est passé Shinpachi ? Fit Kagura.

-Omae… Je suis juste là… Entendit-on Shinpachi dire, d'une voix étouffée.

-Oh, je vois, tu joues avec Sadaharu ! Répondit joyeusement la China girl.

-SUREMENT PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS ! Hurla Shinpachi.

Un hurlement qui résonna de bon matin dans tout le quartier Kabuki, réveillant les quelques personnes qui avaient décidé de ne pas se lever tôt ce matin…

Et bien que certains cuvaient encore leur soirée bien arrosée de la veille, et que les propriétaires d'établissements nettoyaient mollement les dégâts provoqués par les premiers, certaines personnes étaient déjà bien réveillées, notamment un fumeur à l'air énervé et contrarié remontant la rue vers l'agence des Yorozuya. Une cigarette au coin des lèvres, sa frange en forme de v toujours aussi rebelle, un accro de la mayonnaise s'apprêtait à aller demander de l'aide aux Yorozuya qu'il avait toujours en horreur. Mais bien qu'il dise tout le temps qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une bande de bons à rien gaffeurs, il devait reconnaître que lorsqu'un problème leur était soumis, ils faisaient tout pour accéder à la requête de leur client, même si cela imposait de finir gravement blessé à l'hôpital. De plus, depuis l'incident avec le Mimawarigumi, il avait eu la confirmation de la bouche même de Gintoki que ce dernier avait fait parti du Joui, sous le nom de Shiroyasha. Il avait délégué Yamazaki pour qu'il fasse des recherches à propos de ce nom, mais une intoxication aux Anpans l'avait forcé à prendre un congé jusqu'à il y a deux semaines. Il était alors revenu... Avec un paquet d'Anpans sous le bras… Certains cherchaient définitivement le bâton pour se faire battre.

Mais le vice commandant démoniaque du Shinsengumi, Hijikata Toshiro, avait des ennuis bien plus importants que les recherches sur le passé de ce permanenté débile. Depuis quelques semaines, quelque chose d'étrange s'était produit au Shinsengumi. Enfin, presque un mois plutôt.

Les souvenirs d'il y a près de 4 semaines était encore bien vivaces en lui. Le jour où ce type bizarre était arrivé.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il repensa à ce jour, sans se rendre compte qu'il était déjà arrivé devant le bar d'Otose, Tama nettoyant prestement l'entrée du petit établissement.

-Oh, bonjour Mayora-San. Dit-elle d'une voix monocorde, arrêtant tout ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Gintoki-Sama n'est pas encore sorti ce matin.

-Oh ? Fit Hijikata en réponse à cette salutation étrange. Je vais finir celle-là avant de monter, veux-tu ? Dit-il en désignant la cigarette qu'il venait de prendre dans sa main.

-La cigarette est dangereuse, Mayora-San. Vous pourriez en mourir. Dit Tama, à peine concernée.

Ou du moins, sa voix semblant à peine concernée. Il était toujours très difficile de déchiffrer les émotions de ce robot si particulier. Et pour toute réponse, Hijikata s'assit sur une caisse en bois à proximité, et tout en tirant sur sa cigarette, dit :

-On finit tous par mourir un jour—BOUM !

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'il fut pulvérisé dans une explosion.

-Meurs Hijikata. Dit Okita Sougo, prince Sadique et Bakaiser de la planète S, son bazooka encore fumant sur l'épaule.

-OKITA TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! Hurla Hijikata en sortant du nuage de fumée, le front ensanglanté.

-Tch ! Fit Okita, voyant qu'il avait raté son coup.

-Ne me « tch » pas ! Oi ! Hurla Hijikata de plus belle.

Au même moment, un autre hurleur matinal fit son entrée en scène. Enfin, entrée… C'était plutôt une sortie. Un personnage aux cheveux blancs/gris bien connu fut en effet projeté depuis le balcon de la maisonnée, s'écrasant de tout son poids sur Hijikata, qui n'eut pas le temps de se jeter sur le côté pour éviter le boulet qui arrivait dans sa direction. Le permanenté, voyant qu'il n'avait pas atterri sur du dur, repris rapidement ses esprits, et hurla à son tour :

-Oh ! Temeraaaa ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez de bon matin !

Aussitôt, la chinoise, ou China girl, ainsi que Megane, la tête encore happée par Sadaharu, firent leur apparition à la rambarde en bois de l'étage.

-Gin-chan ! Est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta Kagura.

-Gin-san ! Euh… Je crois que tu as atterri sur quelque chose… Ajouta Shinpachi, enfin libéré de l'emprise de Sadaharu.

-Ah, désolé Mayora-mayo… Dit Gin en se relevant, découvrant un Hijikata furieux et poussiéreux.

-Oh... Stupide permanenté... Bouge de là... Parvint à dire Hijikata, qui contrôlait à peine son humeur.

-Ah ? Désolé, j'entends pas ce que tu dis, Accro de la Mayo ! Dit Gintoki en se rasseyant brutalement sur le vice-commandant encore au sol, avec un faux accent de yakuza. Tu peux répéter ? Je crois que t'as tellement de Mayo dans la bouche que c'est difficile d'entendre ce que tu dis !

-Bouge de là, sale permanenté qui en fout pas une ! Hurla Hijikata, tout en se relevant brutalement, faisant voliger à quelques mètres de là le chef des Yorozuyas.

-Oh, attention, Danna. Le vice-commandant Bouffe-pour-chien n'est pas de très bonne humeur ce matin. Ajouta Sougo, innocemment.

-Oh ! Le sadique est là aussi ! S'étonna Kagura.

-Oh, la chinoise ! Toujours à traîner avec ces moins que rien ? Dit Sougo, le sourire mauvais.

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à un « humpft ! » de la part de la Yato, et d'un « calme toi, Souichiro-kun ! » de la part du patron permanenté, qui se relevait de la chute qu'il venait de faire.

-C'est Sougo, Danna...

-Oui, oui, compris, Shogi-kun. Qu'est-ce qui amène les voleurs d'impôts de bon matin ? Demanda Gintoki.

-C'est Sougo. Et il faut demander ça à Hijikata-bouffeur-de-bouffe-pour-chien, avant tout.

Les trois Yorozuyas furent étonnés face au fait que c'était visiblement le bouffeur de Mayo qui était venu les voir en premier lieu, et que ce n'était pas parce qu'il était en patrouille dans le quartier qu'il s'était arrêté ici par hasard. Après maintes plaintes de la part du vice-commandant démoniaque , et maintes réparties cinglantes de la part des trois associés, tout ce petit monde s'était finalement décidé à monter à l'étage.

-Oi, laisse moi passer. Dit Sougo en face de la porte, qui était à peine ouverte.

-Priorité aux femmes, enfoiré-aru ! Répondit Kagura, qui tentait de passer en même temps.

-Désolé, mais la seule femme ici est soit un robot, soit une vieille femme ridée ! Rétorqua Sougo.

-Oi temee ! Pourquoi tu m'as pas inclus dans la description, heiiinnnn ? Hurla Catherine depuis le bar.

-La ferme ! Crièrent en cœur Kagura et Sougo, avant de se remettre à chahuter devant là porte, jusqu'à ce que Shinpachi vienne ouvrir un peu plus la porte coulissante, ce qui lui valut à peine un regard de la part des deux brutes.

-Hé Stupides lunettes ! Tu viens de gâcher notre défi !

-Meurs, petit-frère-Shimura-de-Shimura-Tae-futur-beau-fils-de-Kondo-Gorilla !

-Hééééééééé ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux à la fin !? Et pourquoi traverser une simple porte qui pouvait être plus largement plus ouverte depuis le début est un défi ?! Et pourquoi dire que je vais être le futur beau fils du gorille, alors que c'est impossible sur tous les plans !? Hé ! Hééé !

Mais les deux brutes ne lui prêtait déjà plus attention, et après s'être faufilées à l'intérieur, chacun avait pris place derrière leur leader respectif, derrière un des deux canapés.

-J'ai été... Ignoré là... Hein ? Dit Shinpachi, de nouveau seul devant la porte.

Encore une fois, seul le regard de Sadaharu lui répondit, et il se doutait que ce n'était pas par compassion, mais plus probablement parce que le gros chien avait envie de lui croquer la tête, mais se retenait parce que des « invités » étaient là.

Passons sur le désespoir de Meg... Shinpachi, et revenons donc à la trame principale de cette histoire.

-Même l'auteur s'y met... grande sœur, je veux rentrer... Dit Shinpachi.

-Ah, je crois que Shinpachi est cassé-aru. Remarqua Kagura.

-Laisse le, Kagura. Oi ! Pattsuan ! Va faire du thé ! Ordonna Gintoki.

Sur ces mots, les lunettes... Euh, Shinpachi, se dirigea vers la cuisine pour faire bouillir de l'eau. Le patron des Yorozuyas reprit alors un air sérieux, et se tourna vers le vice-commandant du Shinsengumi, qui s'était assis en face de lui.

-Alors, quel est le problème ? Ça doit être assez pénible ou dangereux ou je ne sais quoi encore pour que vous veniez nous demander un boulot, dit Gintoki.

-Tch ! Vous aviez deviné qu'on viendrait vous demander service, hein ? Maugréa Hijikata, tout en sortant une nouvelle cigarette, et l'allumant avec son briquer en forme de bouteille de mayonnaise.

-Pour qui tu nous prends, accro de la mayo. Alors, quel est le problème ? Redemanda le permanenté.

Après avoir pris quelques bouffées sur sa cigarette, Hijikata fixa le plafond poussiéreux de la petite pièce, et finalement commença à parler.

-En effet, on a bien un problème. Et ça va faire un mois que ça dure.

-Un mois ? Et pourquoi ne pas être venus avant ? Votre maudite fierté, c'est ça ? Moqua Gintoki.

-Non. Répondit Simplement le Vice-commandant du Shinsengumi. Je devais être sûr avant de venir.

-Sûr à propos de quoi-aru ? Demanda Kagura.

-Vous vous souvenez de l'incident au cours du quel le Shinsengumi a failli être détruit ? Lorsque l'un des nôtres a failli renverser le commandement en place...

-Bien sûr... Si on avait pas été là, ça aurait fini en carnage... Dit Gintoki, l'air absent. Sans parler du fait que j'ai rencontré un gros poisson là bas.

Gros poisson ? Hijikata ne releva pas, mais ça devait sûrement être en rapport avec ce crash d'hélicoptère pendant la bataille dans le train. Il n'était pas vraiment au courant de ce qui s'était passé à ce moment là, mais il avait entendu dire que ce jour-là, le chef des Yorozuyas avait brillé comme jamais. Il reprit :

-J'ai peur que la même chose ne se reproduise. J'aurai donc besoin que vous meniez l'enquête. De façon discrète bien sûr. Je ne peux pas demander à quelqu'un du Shinsengumi pour des raisons évidentes.

-Peur qu'un complot soit déjà en marche, ou que l'ennemi ne découvre que des officiers se doutent de quelque chose ? Déduit Gintoki.

Hijikata approuva d'un signe de tête. Pendant ce temps, Shinpachi était revenu, et posait à table plusieurs tasses de thé, qui furent rapidement vidées, alors que Kagura s'était rabattue sur une boite de Sukonbu qu'elle avait pris sur une étagère derrière elle. Elle mangeait morceaux après morceaux, tel un automate avalant des billets de banque. Sougo se sentit désolé pour le patron des Yorozuyas, qui devait nourrir un tel monstre quotidiennement, et reporta son regard sur la discussion qui se déroulait au centre de la pièce.

-Et donc, on devrait enquêter sur ce type, afin de confirmer ou non qu'il a ce genre d'intentions ? Demanda Shinpachi, qui participait enfin à la discussion.

-Oui. Dit simplement Hijikata, en écrasant sa cigarette, qui était pourtant encore loin d'être finie. Je me fais peut-être des idées, mais on ne sait jamais.

-hum... J'ai besoin de me faire une idée, avant de commencer un boulot qui se révélerait inutile peu après avoir été commencé. Annonça Gintoki. Puis si c'est pour faire un boulot pour lequel je serai pas payé, je préfère pas m'aventurer sur ce terrain là !

A cette dernière pique, Hijikata fronça les sourcils, puis, considérant la cigarette à moitié fumée qu'il venait d'éteindre, soupira.

-Oi, Sougo, aide moi sur ce coup-là. C'est bien toi qui a vu en premier, non ?

Le sadique capitaine Okita Sougo poussa à son tour un soupir. Il rechignait encore à raconter ce qui s'était passé, pour sa propre fierté, mais aussi pour celle du Shinsengumi. Néanmoins, s'il voulait que Danna et ses deux pots de colle enquêtent, il fallait bien leur fournir une explication. Résignait, il commença à narrer les événements qui s'étaient produits depuis près d'un mois.

Tout a commencé i peu près un mois, alors que mourrait de froid Hijikata-bouffeur-de-merde-

Oi ! Sougo ! C'est pas comme ça que ça a commencé ! S'énerva Hijikata.

Sougo lança un regard à son supérieur, avant de finalement réellement se résigner à tout raconter.

-Très bien, très bien... N'empêche qu'Hijikata aurait pu mourir ce jour là... Tch !

* * *

_[Insérez le générique de votre choix ici :) ] _

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu le premier chapitre d'Echoes Of Destruction! Si vous avez une quelconque remarque, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews! :)**  
_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Comme d'habitude, chapitre pré-publié sur gintama (point) forumactif (point) fr.**

**Chapitre 2**

C'était il y a environ un mois. L'hiver n'avait pas fini de recouvrir de sa blancheur froide Edo et ses environs. Tombant à gros flocons, la neige recouvrait tout, provoquant glissades et éternuements. Et en ce jour blanc et brumeux, pas une âme ne s'entraînait à l'extérieur des quartiers du Shinsengumi, blâmant le froid et le vent qui empêchaient toute personne de mettre un pieds dehors...

-Quelle bande de feignasses... Je vais leur apprendre... Dit une voix sérieuse et pleine de reproches.

-Ma, ma. Du calme Toshi. De toute façon, c'est vrai qu'on ne peut rien faire par ce temps-là. Dit Kondo Isao, aka Gorilla Gorilla.

-Ils vont voir... Pas d'entraînement parce « qu'il fait trop froid », parce « que la neige est trop épaisse »... Ils vont voir, je vais tous les forcer à se faire sep-AATTCHAAAAAAUUUUM !

-Oh, tu vois Toshi, à t'énerver comme ça, tu vas être encore plus malade ! Dit Kondo.

Le démoniaque vice-commandant du Shinsengumi, Hijikata Toshiro, venait d'éternuer, et était cloué au lit avec 40 de fièvre, et un énorme rhume (à moins qu'il ne s'agisse de la grippe) causé par son entêtement à vouloir s'entraîner dehors malgré le temps peu propice. Il avait tenté de forcer tout le Shinsengumi à s'entraîner, mais avait finalement été ramené par Yamazaki, gelé comme un glaçon, de la morve congelée pendant à son nez. Il était donc cloué au lit dans une chambre à part, pour éviter de contaminer le reste des hommes, au cas où il s'agissait de quelque chose de transmissible, recouvert... D'anpans ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça bordel !? S'écria Toshi, juste avant de recommencer une crise d'éternuements.

Si Sougo avait été là, il se serait moqué sans pitié de son supérieur, disant que toute la mayo qu'il avait mangé ressortait finalement de son corps par ses narines. Mais il avait été envoyé ailleurs par Kondo-san.

-Du calme Toshi. Yamazaki a dit que c'était bon pour toi, que ça t'aiderai à guérir ! Sourit Kondo Gorilla.

-En quoi une couverture faite d'Anpans va m'aider !? Ce qui m'aiderait ce serait de trucider cet abruti de Yamazaki oui ! ATCHHHAAAA !

A bout de force, après avoir crié pour rien, le vice-commandant malade retomba lourdement sur son futon en respirant bruyamment, la tête brûlante.

-Tiens toi tranquille, j'ai envoyé Sougo acheter des médicaments, et il ne devrait pas tarder. Le médecin a dit que tu aurais besoin de repos pendant quelques jours.

A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit, et Anpan-man fit son entrée.

-Commandant, quelqu'un vous demande !

-J'arrive. Dis-leur d'entrer dans la salle de réunion.

Sur ces mots, la porte coulissante se referma, laissant à nouveau Kondo et Hijikata seuls.

-Bon, ne bouge pas de là Toshi. Nous recevons quelqu'un aujourd'hui, je te le présenterai quand tu sera en de meilleurs conditions.

Gorilla se leva, et prenant bien soin de fermer la porte de la pièce dans laquelle se trouvait un de ses gradés, se dirigea vers la grande salle où l'attendait visiblement quelqu'un d'important. Toshiro entendit ses pas s'éloigner au fur et à mesure, le parquet craquant par endroits.

« Quelqu'un qu'il va me présenter, hein ? Pensa-t-il. S'il compte faire ça, c'est que cette personne ne va pas partir de si tôt... »

Ses pensées se brouillèrent, et finalement, il ferma ses yeux. Un peu de repos n'était pas si mal finalement.

Et au même moment, un certain sadique revenait de la commission qui lui avait été confiée. Il aurait pu aller acheter du poison à la place des médicaments, mais voyant que Kondo-san avait insisté, il avait dû aller acheter les médicaments prescrits par le médecin. Il avait croisé encore une fois la Yorozuya avec laquelle il se battait quasi-systématiquement, qui se trouvait dans le parc du quartier Kabuki malgré le mauvais temps. Mais pour une fois, il laissa couler. La chinoise n'avait même pas l'air de l'avoir remarqué, fixant le ciel couvert d'épais nuages gris alors que la neige tombait encore à gros flocons. Elle semblait relativement heureuse. C'était peut-être la première fois qu'elle voyait de la neige ? Ah non. C'est vrai, elle faisait tout le temps ça quand il neigeait. C'est vrai que quand il pleuvait, elle était l'une des rares personnes à encore se promener au dehors, même s'il s'agissait d'un typhon. Et décidément, elle semblait réellement radieuse, tout le contraire de son attitude habituelle de monstre.

Sougo laissa échapper un nuage de buée de l'écharpe épaisse qui entourait son cou, ne laissant pas deviner le sourire qu'il devait avoir à ce moment-là, et continua son chemin. Après tout, Hijikata pouvait bien crever !

Il repris donc son chemin, et après plusieurs minutes, parvint enfin devant les portes massives en bois, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à pousser un des battants, deux gardes du Shinsengumi ouvrirent précipitamment les deux battants, et se mirent sur les côtés en saluant formellement. Le capitaine décida alors de se mettre lui aussi de côté, et vit alors passer une voiture noire officielle, semblable à une de celles qu'utilisait le vieux Matsudaira. Ce vieux avait à faire avec Kondo-san aujourd'hui, et il n'avait pas été mis au courant ? Cela l'étonnait tout de même de la part du commandant. Enfin, pas vraiment, en réalité. Il passa les lourdes portes encore ouvertes, laissant le soin aux deux gardes de refermer derrière lui. Il entendit au loin Yamazaki crier quelque chose, et décida comme à son habitude de ne pas y prêter attention. Ce bouffeur d'Anpan n'avait toujours pas compris qu'il mangeait à outrance ce qui le rendait malade. C'était réellement le « syndrome Yamazaki »...

Après avoir passé le chemin près du jardin et de la cour où s'entraînaient habituellement les troupes, mais qui était enfouis sous 30 centimètres de neige, il s'engouffra dans un couloir en bois reliant les différentes parties du bâtiment ensemble. Il était d'un naturel suspicieux, plus que curieux, et donc voulait savoir ce qui s'était dit pendant son absence, et surtout, qui était venu. Il ouvrit donc la porte de la salle de réunion, et se retrouva face à une atmosphère lourde, pensante. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, aucun mot. Kondo-san suait à grosses gouttes, sans rien dire, assis avec les jambes pliées, et apparemment, ce devait faire un bon moment qu'il était comme ça. Enfin, vu le regard suppliant qu'il lançait à Sougo. Le commandant n'osait même pas bouger d'un millimètre.

-Commandant, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Il n'y avait pourtant aucune visite de prévue aujourd'hui... S'exclama faussement Sougo.

Le capitaine jeta un œil à la seule et unique personne faisant face à son supérieur, et qui semblait le terrifier à un point qu'il en aurait fait dans son pantalon. A moins que ce ne soit déjà le cas...

Il s'agissait d'un individu a peu près aussi grand qu'Hijikata, qui lui-même était légèrement plus grand que Sougo. Quelqu'un de plus grand pouvait être mauvais. Enfin, selon l'esprit tordu de Sougo. Vêtu d'un uniforme du Shinsengumi à peine visible sous une longue cape bleu foncée pliée sous les jambes de l'individu, il était très difficile de discerner quoi que ce soit du nouveau venu. De plus, son visage était totalement caché par des bandages, et par un grand chapeau fait de paille et de joncs tressés. Normalement, n'importe qui aurait retiré un chapeau pareil à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment, ou Kondo-san aurait dû le signaler, mais le gorille était sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque. L'individu n'esquissait pas le moindre geste, ce qui commença à stresser Sougo lui-même, bien que son visage ne laisse rien transparaître. Il s'assit alors à côté de son supérieur, qui reprit peu à peu consistance, et dit alors :

-ah, Sou-Sou-Sougo ! Tu-Tu es là ! Bégaya-t-il, malgré son visage crispé. V-v-v-v-voici un nouveau m-m-membre qui nous joint aujourd'hui ! C-c-c-c'est le v-v-vieux Matsudaira qui nous l'envoie !

-Ah, je vois. Dit calmement Sougo, bien que le fait que la personne se tenant en face de lui était quelqu'un de totalement inconnu qui avait un katana noir posé à ses côtés, et qui se situais à moins de 5 mètres de son supérieur.

-Et donc, pourquoi avons nous ce nouveau membre ? Ne sommes nous pas déjà assez nombreux ? Continua le capitaine.

-H-hé bien, c'est une dem-demande express du vieux, a-a-alors on y peut rien !

Décidément, le gorille allait pas tarder à se faire dessus, la bombe à retardement n'allait pas traîner pour se déclencher. Mais alors que la situation ne semblait toujours pas avancer d'un pouce, la personne en face, sorti un bras également plein de bandages, et une main tenant un papier plié s'avança, avant de déposer l'objet sur le tatami. Puis, faisant à nouveau disparaître son bras bandé sous sa cape, l'individu s'inclina respectueusement en silence, avant de reprendre sa position initiale, droit comme un i.

-Sou-Sou-Sougo... Parvint à dire Kondo.

L'intéressé tourna son regard vers son supérieur, et crut qu'il avait une hallucination. Son supérieur semblait ruisseler un torrent de sueur, telle une cascade, le liquide lui parcourant sans interruption tout le corps.

« non mais je rêve...pensa-t-il ».

Finalement, Sougo perdit patience, et s'avança pour récupérer le bout de papier.

-A-alors ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Kondo avec crainte.

-Une lettre... De la part du vieux.

« _Salut à tooouuus,_

_je vous confie cet élement de ma garrrrrrde, en espérrrrant que vous en prrrendrrrrez bien soooiiiin. C'est un prrrrécieux élémeeent, alorrrs j'espèrrrrre que vous compreeendrez que vous êtes larrgement en desssous de son niveaauuaua. Je vous laisse doooonc l'hébergerrrr jusqu'à ce que je le repreeennnne. Yorishikuuuuuuu ~~~~_

_Matsudaira Katakuriko_

_Ps : Son nom est « le vice commandant Kemono », surnommé le monstre blanc._

_Pps : Il ne parle pas beaucoup._ »

-Je vois... Mais attends !? Pourquoi son « PS » est écrit normalement !? Hein ? Pourquoi !? Et pourquoi un Post-Post Scriptum ? Il pouvait pas tout dire en un seul !? Cria Kondo-san, qui visiblement était redevenu normal... Enfin, presque...

-Hé, Sougo, c'est dangereux à quel point, quelqu'un qu'on surnomme comme ça ? Demanda Kondo-san, tout en recommençant à paniquer.

Mais Sougo était plutôt énervé. Un deuxième Vice-commandant. Il en aurait donc un de plus à exploser afin de devenir le prochain commandant.

-Aucune idée. Mais je ne vais pas me laisser impressionner pour si peu, dit le sadique, un éclat dans les yeux, fixant le nouveau vice-commandant de la base.

-A, oui, tu as raison ! S'empressa de dire le gorille en reprenant tout son courage. Bien ! Je vais apporter ses médicaments à Toshi alors ! Je te laisse lui montrer sa chambre !

-Quelle chambre ? On a plus de chambre libre, vu que Hijibaka est dans la dernière qui était libre parce qu'il est sur le point de crever ! Rétorqua le sadique, l'air mauvais.

-Ben soit il va avec Toshi, en risquant d'être malade, soit il va avec toi.

-Bon, je n'ai qu'à le mettre avec Hijibaka, comme ça je fais d'une pierre deux coups. Souri Sougo.

-Ne dis pas ça Sougo !

Le gorille allait ajouter autre chose, mais fut interrompu par un bout de papier tenu par une main bandée. Le vice-commandant Kemono s'était levé sans faire un seul bruit, et s'était glissé aussi furtivement que le meilleur des ninjas de l'Oniwabanshu auprès de son nouveau supérieur.

« Peu importe. N'importe quoi m'ira. Même dormir avec un malade. » Disait le bout de papier.

-Ah, euh, d'accord... S'excusa Kondo, tout en rendant à Sougo le sac de médicaments qu'il lui avait pratiquement arraché des mains quelques secondes avant.

Le commandant s'éclipsa alors soudainement, tout en lançant un « je te laisse t'en charger ! » à son capitaine, avant de disparaître à l'angle du couloir.

-Tch. Fit Sougo. Omae, Suis moi !

Il s'attendait à se faire réprimander après s'être adressé de la sorte à un supérieur, mais il n'en fut rien. Le vice-commandant Kemono le suivit sans un bruit, une main posée sur son katana, ce qui stressa et rendit encore plus méfiant Sougo. Lui-même se demandait si cet homme pouvait arriver à le trancher avant même qu'il ait sorti son sabre de son fourreau. Il faudrait bien qu'il teste la puissance de ce nouvel élément tôt ou tard. Tendu, le sadique ouvrit la porte de la chambre de la porte où se trouvait Toshi, qui ouvrit avec difficulté les yeux.

-Oi, c'est pas possible de rester au calme ici ? Se plaint Mayora.

-Oh, Hijibaka, désolé, mais vous allez avoir un nouveau colocataire, et pour un temps indéterminé. Répondit le sadique en envoyant à ses côtés le sac de médicaments.

Le vice-commandant démoniaque allait se plaindre, lorsque ses yeux captèrent la sombre silhouette se tenant derrière son subordonné.

-Sou-Sougo, y'a un truc derrière toi...

-Ah, ça ? C'est le vice-commandant Kemono, surnommé le monstre blanc. C'est une vraie bête à ce qui parait, qui est plus fort que n'importe qui ici, et qui va devoir rester dormir ici jusqu'à ce que le vieux Matsudaira décide de venir le reprendre. Dit Sougo, sachant que la description complète allait mettre la pression à son supérieur régulier.

-Ah.. me dis pas... Ici, hein ? Mais il risque d'être contaminé si il reste ici. Si ce que j'ai est mortel...

-Huhu, ricana Sougo de toutes ses dents, un regard de mort planté sur son supérieur.

-Temeee, tu veux nous tuer tous les deux, hein ?

Mais à sa grande surprise, un bout de papier, illisible d'où il se tenait, dépassait de la cape de l'inconnu.

« ça me va. »

-Il dit que ça lui convient. Bonne nuit, Hijibaka ! Dors... D'un sommeil éternel ! Balança Sougo avant de refermer brusquement derrière lui la porte coulissante en bois en papier, manquant de la faire sortir de ses rails.

« enfoiré de Sougo, tu vas me le payer. Ce type est flippant. C'est quoi tous ces bandages ? Bordel, je vais me faire dessus ! » pensa l'accro de la mayonnaise, toujours alité. Il regarda avec horreur le nouveau vice-commandant aller vers le placard, ouvrir la porte, sortir un futon, le dérouler au sol, et poser son katana à côté (une menace de moins), puis enlever son chapeau... Iiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Toshiro se crut dans un film d'épouvante, retenant son souffle. Ce type, Kemono, avait le visage entièrement bandé, quelques bouts de tissu dépassant par endroits, et de lui, étaient uniquement visible deux yeux bleu nuit reflétant le peu de lumière qui pénétrait dans la chambre, et une longue chevelure blanche comme la neige qui tombait à l'extérieur, jusqu'au bas de ses omoplates. Il se débarrassa alors de sa cape, révélant un uniforme du Shinsengumi tout à fait banal, mais des mains et des pieds autant bandés que la tête et le cou. Toutefois, une zone à l'arrière, au niveau de la nuque, était légèrement dégagée, et lorsque Kemono se mit de dos pour ranger sa cape près de son futon, Hijikata put observer une trace de brûlure.

« non. J'ai rien vu. Non-non-non-non-non. C'est un type louche avec une brûlure pareille au cou. Et il est toujours vivant. Donc c'est quelqu'un de très fort. C'est sûrement... A... un assassin. Un type aussi louche ne peut être qu'un assassin ! SOUGOOOOOO ! » Commença à paniquer mentalement Hijikata. Il était à présent dans le même état d'esprit que Kondo quelques minutes plus tôt. Et il commença réellement à paniquer lorsque Kemono se dirigea vers lui.

« Oi ! Viens pas vers moi ! Quelqu'un ! À l'aide ! Oiiii ! » Hurla intérieurement Hijikata.

Kemono s'assit alors juste devant son futon.

« Il va me tuer ! Il est venu pour me tuer ! » paniqua de plus belle Hijikata, une paire d'yeux luisant intensément braquée sur lui.

Une main bandée se tendit alors... Et se saisit du sac de médicaments jetés négligemment par Sougo. Hijikata repris contenance. Il avait à priori fait fausse route sur les intentions de cet inconnu qui venait d'arriver. Kemono sorti du sac des boites de médicaments, et commença à broyer quelques pilules en poudre, puis à les mettre dans une petite feuille de papier. Il se leva alors brusquement, et sorti en hâte de la chambre, laissant Toshiro seul. Quelques minutes plus tard, il rentra de nouveau dans la salle, un pichet d'eau dans les mains. Une autre feuille de papier apparut alors devant les yeux de Mayora.

« Pouvez-vous vous redresser un peu ? »

Encore tendu par cette situation, Toshiro s'exécuta comme il le put, sa tête tournant encore. Kemono lui tendit alors les médicaments réduits en poudre, et s'empara en retour du tissu humide qui dégringolait du front de son nouveau collègue. En un geste éclair, alors qu'il venait à peine de prendre la poudre, il se retrouva avec un verre d'eau dans la main qui tenait précédemment le morceau de papier. Il fut si surpris qu'il fut pris d'une quinte de toux, et s'empressa de vider son verre. Un autre morceau de papier vint alors se glisser sous son nez.

« ça va ? »

-O-Oui. Répondit Toshiro.

Il fut alors soudainement plaqué par une main de fer contre son futon, et la terreur repris instantanément le dessus.

« Un piège ! C'était Un piège ! Maintenant que j'ai baissé ma garde, il va me tuer ! » pensa-t-il.

Mais au lieu de ça, il entendit un bruit d'eau coulant. Il tourna un regard blasé et impassible vers Kemono, qui avait trempé le bout de tissu dans la carafe d'eau et qui à présent l'essorait.

« il va faire quoi avec ça ?! M'étouffer ?! M'étrangler !? » paniqua mentalement Toshiro.

Mais à sa plus grande surprise, le bout de tissu humide se retrouva sur son front brûlant, ni plus ni moins. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait été un énorme idiot pendant plusieurs minutes. Il venait d'avoir droit à une démonstration d'honnêteté et de gentillesse de la part d'une personne qu'il connaissait à peine, alors qu'il avait été abandonné de tous les autres membres du Shinsengumi. Il aurait presque pu en pleurer s'il n'avait pas été aussi malade.

-Merci... Beaucoup, dit-il.

« de rien » dit un nouveau mot de papier. Kemono se releva alors, et alla s'installer dans son futon, toujours en uniforme du Shinsengumi.

-Euh, tu devrais enfiler quelque chose de plus pratique pour dormir, sans quoi, ton uniforme sera tout froissé demain... Fit remarquer le malade.

Mais soudainement, un énorme ronflement se fit entendre dans toute la pièce.

-Oh, me dis pas... Tu dors déjà ?

Un ronflement encore plus bruyant résonna.

-Oi ! Teme ! Ronfle pas si fort ! Je vais jamais pouvoir m'endormir moi ! Cria Hijikata.

Mais ses hurlements restèrent vains. Le ronflement s'intensifia jusqu'à atteindre son paroxysme, et il paraît que cette nuit là, toute la population du Shinsengumi changea de chambre pour se mettre le plus loin possible de la source de pollution sonore nocturne.

* * *

_Bonus: explication du Syndrome Yamazaki:_

**Le syndrôme Yamazaki: **décrit la(npan) pa(npan)thologie selon la(npan)quelle un individu va(npan) ma(npan)nger à se rendre ma(npan)la(npan)de quelque chose, sa(npan)ns pour a(npan)uta(npan)nt s'a(npan)rrêter de le fa(npan)ire pa(npan)r la(npan) suite, a(npan)lors qu'il sa(npan)it très bien ce qui va(npan) lui a(npan)rriver. Le sujet devient généra(npan)lement obsédé pa(npan)r l'a(npan)liment en question.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 **

-Oi ! Tu veux qu'on enquête sur quelqu'un qui a été assez gentil pour te soigner-aru parce qu'il ronfle trop fort ? Sale type ! Cracha Kagura.

-Hijibaka, la chinoise a raison, vous êtes vraiment un sale type ! Dit Sougo en crachant au sol.

-Oi ! Chez qui tu crois cracher, enfoiré ? Sécria Gintoki.

-Ma, ma, Gin-san, pour une fois que ces deux-là s'entendent... OI ! Recrache pas encore au sol enfoiré ! Hurla Shinpachi, en voyant qu'Okita avait de nouveau craché au sol.

-Tch ! Vous n'y êtes pas ! Rétorqua Hijikata, en voyant que la situation dégénérait. C'est après que les choses ont commencé à se gâter. N'est-ce pas, Sougo ?

Tous regardèrent alors le sadique, qui pour une fois, semblait plus en colère contre quelqu'un d'autre, que contre Hijikata et sa remarque inutile.

Sougo et Hijikata reprirent alors l'histoire là où elle s'était arrêtée.

C'était le lendemain de l'incident dit de la « nuisance sonore nocturne ». La neige était encore présente à l'extérieur, mais les troupes n'allaient pas échapper un jour de plus à l'entraînement quotidien. Enfin, presque tous. La salle de réunion s'était transformée en dojo, chacun pratiquant le maniement du sabre, tandis que d'autres s'efforçaient de courir sur les coursives de bois qui reliaient les différents bâtiments. Mais plusieurs personnes manquaient à l'appel parmi ces groupes. Kondo-san était allé pratiquer son activité favorite (épier Otae-san), et un certain vice-commandant n'avait pas pu dormir de la nuit, et manquait cruellement de sommeil, les yeux aussi vides et inexpressifs que les yeux de poisson mort d'un certain permanenté. Il pensait que pour une fois, il pourrait faire une exception, et dormir dans la journée, sachant qu'il était malade. Mais Sougo ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il ouvrit soudainement la porte, et tira avec son bazooka sur Hijikata, qui se retrouva avec une coupe afro.

-Enfoiré... Alors que je suis malade... ça va se payer... Grimaça Hijikafro.

-Oh, c'est vrai, ce matin, c'est double portion ! Énonça innocemment Sougo, en ignorant royalement Hijikata.

Il visa de son bazooka le vice-commandant Kemono, qui était encore en train de dormir dans son futon, mais plus silencieusement que les dernières heures. Il allait presser la détente, et soudainement, sans qu'il puisse s'apercevoir de quoi que ce soit, une ombre se tenait devant lui, une lame de katana plaquée contre sa gorge. Stupéfait, Sougo ne savait plus quoi faire. C'était Kemono, qui s'était levé de son lit en moins d'une fraction de seconde, et qui tel un mirage, était apparu devant lui. Un regard acéré et brillant le fixait entre deux morceaux de bandages. Un regard de monstre. Il s'attendait à être réduit en charpie, mais il n'en fut rien. Kemono rengaina son sabre, et comme si rien ne venait de se passer, retourna auprès de son futon, et commença à le ranger.

-Oi, enfoiré, où est-ce que tu crois aller comme ça ? Tu me défies, et après tu t'éclipses comme si de rien n'était ?! S'énerva Sougo.

-oi, Sougo, arrête. Tenta Hijikata. Regarde dans quel état tu es.

Au même moment, le bazooka se brisa en milles morceaux au sol, tombant dans un concert de métal éparpillé. Comment ? Comment en quelques secondes, ce type avait pu faire ça ? Tel un fantôme, il n'avait laissé aucune trace de son passage. Mais ça n'allait pas suffire à calmer Sougo, qui voyait en ce nouveau supérieur un nouvel adversaire.

-Hé ! J'te parle ! Dit Sougo. Je te défie !

-Sougo, je t'ai dit-

Hijikata fut coupé dans son élan par un bout de papier brandit par Kemono.

« Après l'entraînement. »

-Tch ! Essaie pas de te défiler ! Lança Sougo avant de sortit de la pièce.

Décidément, Sougo avait horreur de trouver quelqu'un qui puisse rivaliser avec lui. Hijikata le savait parfaitement.

-Désolé de la mauvaise conduite de mon subordonné, dit Toshiro. Il est toujours comme ça, mais ne prenez pas au sérieux ce qu'il vient de dire...

Il ne voulait pas que Sougo se batte avec un supérieur, et risque de se faire sanctionner. Après tout, il s'agissait d'un homme de Matsudaira, et qui plus est, de quelqu'un qui s'était montré plus que serviable la nuit dernière. Mais une nouvelle note écrite sur papier mit fin à la situation.

« il veut me défier. C'est son choix. Alors laissez-le faire. »

-Tu... Tu es sûr ? C'est un subordonné qui t'as manqué de respect ! Justifia Toshiro.

« Absolument. De toute façon, je compte lui donner une leçon... »

Une leçon ? Ce type était-il plus terrifiant que ce qu'il avait déjà montré il y a quelques minutes ?

A présent, Kemono s'était assis sur le rebord de la pièce, dont il venait d'ouvrir un panneau, son katana à portée de main.

-Tu devais pas aller t'entraîner ? S'enquit Hijikata.

« Non. Je n'ai jamais dit que j'irai m'entraîner. Je voulais juste laisser à ton subordonné le temps de se préparer. »

Hijikata allait encore répondre, quand une deuxième feuille vint voler à ses pieds.

« c'est un beau jour pour regarder le ciel... »

« Quel ciel ? Il était encore tout nuageux... Il n'y avait rien à voir là-dedans... » Mais, comme si Kemono avait entendu ses pensées, il répondit à nouveau.

« ce ciel, il est gris uniforme pour certains, mais pour moi, c'est une multitude de gris différents. Tout ce gris apaise mon esprit. »

-Je vois. Tu ne t'attardes pas réellement sur le ciel, mais sur ce qui l'habille, hein ?

Mais d'un coup, un ronflement tonitruant se fit entendre.

-Oi !? Me dis pas que tu pionces à nouveau !? Surtout après m'avoir sorti un truc aussi émotif ! C'est quoi ton problème à la fin ?! S'écria Hijikata.

Mais c'était inutile. Rien ne réveilla Kemono, jusqu'à ce que l'heure du déjeuner approche. Il partit alors soudainement en ville, pour ne revenir que deux heures plus tard. Hijikata, comme toute autre personne, aurait pensé que c'était pour éviter le duel avec Sougo, mais le nouveau vice-commandant se présenta bel et bien à l'heure dite. Des curieux s'étaient rassemblés autour de la salle, mais aucun n'osait y pénétrer, de peur de subir les foudres de Sougo. Tous sauf Kemono et Kondo, qui allait faire l'arbitre. Et ce qui mettait Sougo hors de lui, c'était que Kemono portait toujours ses bandages, ne laissant rien transparaître de son comportement.

-En place, je vous prie. Dit Kondo-san.

Les deux adversaires se mirent alors à dix pas de distance l'un de l'autre, sous les yeux de la petite foulent se rassemblant de chaque côté de la grande salle où les panneaux avaient été ouverts sur le jardin. Mais aucun des deux ne dégainait son katana. Kemono sorti alors une note.

« 5 minutes ».

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est le temps en lequel tu penses pouvoir me battre ? Ne me sous-estime pas, le « monstre blanc »... Dit Sougo.

Kemono ne répondit rien, et au moment où Kondo donna le signal de départ, Sougo se rua sur lui en un éclair, dégainant son sabre en une fraction de seconde. Il voulait donner une bonne leçon à ce supérieur qui avait évité son attaque et détruit son tout nouveau bazooka, et commença à harceler de coups Kemono. Mais ce dernier semblait encaisser et parer pratiquement toutes les attaques, à part celles qu'il déviait très légèrement, et qui entaillaient sa peau par endroits.

-C'est pas bon ! Le vice-commandant va mourir à ce train là ! Lança un membre du Shinsengumi, qui s'inquiétait à la vue du sang qui tapissait peu à peu les tatamis de la pièce.

La bataille faisait rage, et kemono répondait maintenant activement aux attaques de Sougo, sans pour autant le toucher.

« ce type est plutôt faible en réalité ! » pensa Sougo. Mais alors qu'il enchaînait les coups, il remarqua un détail. A mesure que le temps passait, il lui semblait que le niveau de son adversaire augmentait.

« Impossible, hein ? Ce type... »

Soudain, quelqu'un fit remarquer que les 5 minutes étaient passées, et que Kemono n'avait vraiment pas le niveau finalement. Mais contre toute attente, ce fut le déclencheur. Tout à coup, Sougo sentit que quelque chose venait de changer dans l'air. Une aura menaçante émanait de son adversaire, comme ce bref instant plus tôt dans la journée. Et sans qu'il ait le temps de réaliser, Kemono était derrière lui, prêt à frapper.

-Comment !? S'exclama-t-il.

Mais c'était trop tard. Les membres du Shinsengumi virent avec horreur leur capitaine se faire transpercer le cou par derrière, puis être plaqué au sol, immobile.

-Capitaine ! Capitaine ! S'écrièrent les hommes qui étaient présents.

-O..Omae ! C'était pas un combat à mort ! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait !? Cria Kondo, sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de voir.

« les 5 minutes sont écoulées ». Écrivit Kemono, tout en retirant son sabre du tatami dans lequel il était planté. Il le remit dans son fourreau, et écrivit à nouveau.

« Il n'est pas mort. Enfin, pas physiquement. »

Puis Kemono quitta la pièce, pour retourner dans sa chambre, où un Hijikata paniqué se demandait ce qui se passait. Yamazaki chassa alors tous les spectateurs qui s'étaient agglutinés autour de la pièce, puis revint auprès de Sougo, que Kondo examinait déjà.

-Il t'a pas raté, hein ? Demanda-t-il.

Sougo se releva alors, en effet encore en vie, et s'asseyant en tailleur, examina son col.

-Cet enfoiré. Ces 5 minutes, c'étaient celles qu'il me laissait pour tenter de le vaincre, avant qu'il ne montre vraiment qui il est... Il aurait pu me tuer, mais au lieu de ça, il a transpercé mon col...

-Ah, je suis rassuré ! J'ai vraiment cru qu'il t'avait tué sur le coup!Rigola Kondo.

Néanmoins, Sougo n'en démordait pas... Ce type était plus que louche... Comment n'avait-il pas entendu parler avant de cette huile, qui était plus fort que lui au combat ? Décidément, Sougo était sur les nerfs. Et si il allait passer ses nerfs sur la chinoise ?

* * *

**_Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici! :) en espérant que l'histoire vous plaise, car le flashback sur les problèmes du shinsengumi seront bientôt terminés, et une autre partie de l'histoire débutera! _**

**_Sinon, je remercie encore les amies qui m'ont soutenues et donné quelques conseils, qui m'ont dit de tenir et de continuer mes histoires quelques années auparavant, sans quoi je n'aurai toujours pas posté ici XD. Merci aussi aux membres du Forum Gintama, je vous adore! :) _**

**_J'uploaderai le chapitre 4 dans quelques jours, alors attendez le avec impatience! :)_**

**_De plus, à partir du chapitre 5, je publierai en simultané les chapitres ici et sur le forum! :) _**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 **

-BWAHAHAHAHHAHHA ! Alors comme ça, le sadique a perdu !? Se moqua bruyamment Kagura tout en mangeant une banane.

-Kagura-chan, arrête de te moquer. Ce type est peut-être plus fort que toi.

-Sûrement pas ! Répondit-elle toute fière.

-Oui oui, on sait, superwoman. Dit Gintoki en balayant l'air de sa main en direction de la rousse.

-Hein que je suis plus forte, Gin-chan ? Dit encore Kagura.

-Répète encore ça, et je t'écrase la chinoise, menaça Sougo.

-Hé ! Calmez-vous tous les deux ! Tenta Shinpachi.

-Et donc, on devrait enquêter parce que Souichiro-kun s'est fait mettre la pâtée ? Demanda négligemment Gintoki, tout en se curant le nez.

-Encore une fois, non... Bien que c'est ce qui motive l'autre sadique ici présent, dit hijikata.

-La ferme, Accro de la mayo. Balança Sougo.

-Oi ! Dis encore ça et je te fais faire Sepukku ! Hurla Mayora.

L'ambiance devenait encore plus survoltée chez les Yorozuyas, mais curieusement, c'est celui qu'on attendait le moins qui calma la situation.

-Hé, vous deux, calmez-vous !

Tout le monde se regarda avec un visage soudainement figé, cherchant quelque chose de suspect, et le trouvèrent sous la table basse.

-Ah ! Le gorille-stalker est là ! Cria Kagura. Vas-t-en ! Retourna dans ta jungle Gorilla Gorilla ! Dit-elle en lui lançant la peau de la banane qu'elle venait d'engloutir.

-Oh, Kondo-san nous as suivis... Dit Sougo.

-Ah, pas vraiment ! Otae-san a dit qu'elle passerait dans la journée, alors je suis un peu venu en avance ! Rigola le gorille.

A ce moment, une aura menaçante émana de Shinpachi.

-Oi... Quand est-ce que vous allez arrêter de suivre ma sœur ? Dit-il d'une voix froide, un regard cruel se dessinant derrière ses lunettes.

-Hé ! Calme toi Pattsuan ! Et Kagura, tu es mal placée pour lui dire de retourner dans sa jungle ! Dit Gintoki pour calmer le jeu. Écoutons plutôt ce qu'Oogushi-kun a à nous dire...

-Mais bordel c'est qui cet Oogushi-kun à la fin !? Cria Hijikata.

Au même instant, on frappa à la porte de l'agence.

-J'arrive ! Dit Shinpachi, débarrassé (exorcisé?) de son aura meurtrière envers le gorille.

Il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec Tama.

-Oh, Tama-san ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'enquit la paire de lunettes.

-J'ai un message de la part d'Otose-san, dit-elle avait de sortir un mégaphone. POURRIEZ VOUS BAISSER LE VOLUME SONORE DE VOS ECHANGES VERBAUX AVANT QUE JE NE DEVIENNE FOLLE !? Hurla-t-elle avec un visage impassible.

A présent, chacun devait avoir momentanément perdu l'ouïe, excepté Shinpachi qui avait vu le coup venir. Et après cette gueulante, Tama ressortit comme si de rien n'était.

-Oi, la vieille est bien sévère, de nous envoyer Tama de bon matin... Se plaignit Gintoki.

-Parce que d'habitude elle envoie autre chose ? Rétorqua Hijikata.

-Non, d'habitude, elle l'envoie le soir... Et c'est elle qui vient le matin, dit Gintoki, parcouru d'un frisson, rien qu'à la pensée d'Otose furax de bon matin.

Hijikata sembla compatir sur cette déclaration. La vision matinale du vieux monstre devait être terrifiante.

-Bon, et si vous repreniez où vous en étiez ? Moi aussi je veux savoir pourquoi vous suspectez Kemono-san de faire quelque chose de louche ! Dit Kondo.

-Le seul à objectivement faire quelque chose de louche, c'est vous... Dit Shinpachi, dépité.

-Bon, au moins, on aura un troisième point de vue sur l'affaire, dit Gintoki, qui finissait de boire une tasse de thé. Oi, Kagura, où est passé mon lait fraise qui était encore au frigo ce matin ? Demanda-t-il alors sur un ton de reproche.

-Désolé Gin-chan, j'avais un peu faim, et Megane n'avait pas encore acheté mon Sukonbu ! Dit-t-elle d'une voix se voulant désolée.

-Oi, j'avais peut-être pas acheté ton Sukonbu, mais tu avais déjà mangé deux autocuiseurs complets de riz...

-Mais le riz tout seul c'est fade, Megane ! Répliqua Kagura.

-Hé, vous allez écouter ce qu'on à à dire oui ? S'impatienta Hijikata.

Non seulement ces types étaient des incompétents, mais en plus la fille était un vrai monstre, un estomac sans fond semblable à un trou noir...

-Bon, comme je le disais, au départ, il n'y avait pas grand chose de suspicieux au comportement de ce « Kemono ». Mais quelques jours plus, tard, certaines personnes, notamment Sougo, qui ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle depuis sa défaite...

-Tch ! Comme si c'était une défaite... j'appelle ça un échauffement ! Moqua Sougo.

-Et donc, repris Hijikata, il s'avère que certaines personnes ont remarqué des allées et venues suspectes de la part de ce type...

En effet, quelques jours après cette défaite écrasante subie par Sougo, ce dernier n'avait pas arrêté de surveiller Kemono, afin de trouver une occasion de l'attaquer de nouveau avec toutes ses forces. Ainsi donc, pendant plusieurs jours, on pouvait entendre des explosions suivies de bruits de métal s'entrechoquant dans tous les bâtiments. A chaque fois, Kemono paraît chacune des attaques du sadique, finissant même par les deviner à l'avance. Peu importe la stratégie et le moyen utilisé, Sougo se retrouvait toujours face au même sabre, acier froid et incassable. Et face au même regard intense, bien sûr. Ce qui mettait le capitaine de mauvaise humeur à chaque fois, sa rancune augmentant avec le temps. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il puisse exister quelqu'un qui soit aussi fort. Et aussi feignant.

Les Journées types de Kemono consistaient en effet à dormir, rester assis à ne rien faire, et... A s'absenter pendant près d heures dans la journée, dès que la pause déjeuner approchait. Personne ne savait où il allait, et bien sûr, il n'en parler à personne, ou plutôt, ne l'écrivait à personne. Et personne ne savait où il allait. Sougo l'aurait bien suivi à l'extérieur de la base, mais encore une fois, il ne pouvait pas quitter son poste, car lui avait des responsabilités, contrairement à ce type. A croire que c'était un irresponsable encore plus je-menfoutiste que les Yorozuyas...

Et Yamazaki était évidemment sur une autre affaire, concernant un commerce illicite inconnu, entre des Amanto et des habitants d'Edo. Ne restait donc qu'Hijikata, qui était libre, sachant qu'il était malade, et donc logiquement, ne devait pas bouger de sa chambre. C'est donc ainsi qu'un Hijikata emmitouflé dans un épais manteau avec une capuche en fourrure, une écharpe épaisse lui cachant la moitié basse du visage jusqu'au nez, et portant des lunettes de soleil, se retrouva à pister le nouveau vice-commandant à travers Edo. Il avait voulu le suivre pour savoir si Sougo devenait fou, ou si ce type était bien aussi louche que ce que disait le sadique. L'autre, était toujours habillé de sa cape et de son chapeau de paille et de jonc, et le froid n'avait pas l'air de le déranger plus que ça. De plus, il se baladait dans la capitale comme si de rien n'était. Et les gens n'avaient pas l'air non plus de faire attention à lui, malgré son apparence un brin étrange.

-Atccchaaaaaa ! Renifla Toshiro. Pourquoi je dois me coltiner ça, alors que je suis malade et censé me reposer ?

Le nez bouché, il suivait son nouveau coéquipier sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait. Après tout, cet homme l'avait aidé l'autre jour, et avait donné une bonne leçon à Sougo. Mais devant l'insistance du capitaine Okita, et le fait qu'il avait réussi à embarquer Kondo-san dans son délire, n'avait pas aidé les choses. Il suivit donc le vice-commandant, jusqu'à finir près de la zone portuaire, à la fin du quartier Kabuki. Jusqu'à présent, Kemono s'était contenté d'entrer dans des commerces, et d'errer parmi les quartiers d'habitations, mais il se dirigeait à présent vers des entrepôts de marchandises.

-Qu'est-ce que ce type viens faire dans un coin pareil ?

Comme pour répondre à son interrogation, Kemono entra dans un des entrepôts, et se dirigea vers un groupe d'individus plus que suspects. Il échangea quelques mots un peu tendus avec les autres, qui semblaient être des yakuzas. Oui, Toshiro en était sûr, il en avait reconnu un qui avait déjà été arrêté plusieurs fois par les forces de police du vieux Matsudaira. Ce Kemono trempait donc là-dedans ? Il voulait en être sûr, mais au moment où il comptait se rapprocher pour entendre plus clairement ce qui se disait, Kemono tourna soudainement son regard dans sa direction.

« Impossible ! Ce gars m'aurait remarqué !? « paniqua mentalement Toshiro, tout en se cachant derrière une palette de transport. « ça sent mauvais. Si ce type m'a repéré aussi facilement, peut-être qu'il m'a laissé le suivre en connaissance de cause pour me piéger et m'éliminer ! »

Il stressait à mort, le tant redouté vice-commandant démoniaque du Shinsengumi. Il se cacha le mieux qu'il put dans l'ombre, et s'attendait d'une minute à l'autre à devoir dégainer son sabre. Mais rien ne vint. Il se releva alors, craintif, et s'aperçut que l'entrepôt était à présent vide, et que seule une petite lumière était encore allumée.

-Où est-ce qu'ils sont tous passés !? S'étonna Toshiro à voix basse.

Il regarda, méfiant, tout autour de lui sans trop se mettre à couvert, mais visiblement, la zone avait complètement été désertée. La seule personne encore présente sur place n'était que lui-même. Il se senti rassuré de ne pas avoir été découvert par le groupe entier, mais il avait du coup perdu la trace de Kemono. Il se décida donc à rentrer au quartier général du Shinsengumi, et sans rechigner, sachant qu'il se gelait vraiment par ce temps, et que la neige allait encore tomber dans la soirée, selon Ketsuno Ana. Il éternua encore de façon répétitive sur le chemin du retour, et se retrouva assailli par Sougo et Kondo en rentrant dans le bâtiment.

Après s'être enfermés dans le « bureau » du commandant Kondo, et avoir placé Yamazaki pour surveiller que personne n'approche de la pièce, Hijikata commença son rapport. Il expliqua ce qu'il avait vu, et ce qui s'était passé, jusqu'au moment où il avait pensé que le vice-commandant ripoux l'avait repéré.

-Hum... Je vois. C'est vrai que ce type devient d'un coup très louche. Dit Kondo.

-Je l'avais dit. Ce type est pas clair. Et vu qu'il traîne avec des Yakuzas, c'est clair qu'il est pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Ajouta Sougo. Si on le laisse tuer cet enfoiré d'Hijikata, on aura de quoi le coincer pour de bon !

-Oi ! Sougo ! Je suis toujours là j'te signale ! Arrête de raconter n'import-Attchaaaa ! Fit Toshiro.

-Mais non, pas besoin de ça, on va juste continuer d'enquêter pour voir ce que cache ce type. Je vais charger Yamazaki de veiller sur lui pendant le jour, et toi Toshi, vu que t'es malade, tu t'en occuperas quand il est dans ta chambre !Proposa Kondo.

-Vous voulez me faire tuer ou quoi !? Ce type est à 80% du temps qu'il passe à rien foutre dans ma chambre ! Contra Toshiro.

-Mais non, Hijibaka. S'il vous a vu tout à l'heure, vous n'aurez pas à le surveiller, vu que vous serrez déjà mort dès ce soir. Sourit sadiquement Sougo.

L'énervement pouvait se lire sur le visage du vice-commandant démoniaque. Mais il était trop inquiet quant à ce qui l'attendait ce soir. Et tout ce stress n'était pas bon dans son état. Aussi subit-il un trou noir, enfin, trou de mémoire. Il s'était apparemment évanoui, en prie au surmenage, qui n'était pas conseillé dans son état de santé. Le médecin revint donc cette nuit-là, et en conclut qu'Hijikata avait une bonne grippe, et que 10 jours au lit sans trop faire d'efforts devrait régler le problème, en plus de la bonne médication. C'est donc sans surprise que l'accro de la mayonnaise se réveilla dans sa chambre, à cause d'un ronflement absolument ignoble de par son intensité.

-Comment je suis censé dormir avec un raffut pareil... Marmonna-t-il.

A ce moment-là, le ronflement s'arrêta.

« oh, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ? Me dis pas que je l'ai réveillé ? C'est pas vrai, ce type va me faire la peau ! »

Toshiro lança un regard en direction du futon qui se trouvait à quelques mètres du sien, et vit une silhouette à moitié relevée. Et d'un coup, un gros gargouillis retentit dans toute la pièce.

« ah, il s'est juste levé parce qu'il a faim... Maintenant que j'y pense...»

Le ventre D'Hijikata, bien vide, gargouilla à son tour. Kemono se leva alors, et sans jeter un regard à son coéquipier, sortit de la pièce. Il rentra à nouveau quelques minutes plus tard, et jeta quelque chose en direction d'Hijikata, qui se leva en un bon pour s'éloigner le plus possible de ce qu'il pensait être une grenade. Mais à son plus grand étonnement, il ne s'agissait que d'un tube de mayonnaise.

« tu dois avoir faim, non ? »

Toshiro senti que les larmes lui venaient aux yeux. Un type aussi gentil ne pouvait définitivement pas être quelqu'un de mauvais !

-Mer-merci!Dit-il en se réinstallant dans son futon avec le tube de mayonnaise. Mais, tu n'as pas faim ?

« je vais manger à l'extérieur. Mes repas sont tellement coûteux que le Shinsengumi serait sur la paille en un rien de temps si je mangeais ici ». Dit un nouveau morceau de papier.

-tu manges des trucs aussi chers que ça ?! S'étonna Toshiro.

« On peut dire ça ».

-T'as la belle vie, hein ? Faire partie de l'élite dans tous les sens du terme !

« Ne te méprends pas. Je suis loin d'être parfait. Je suis même loin de faire partie de l'élite. La seule chose remarquable est mon habileté au combat ».

L'écriture était plutôt informe cette fois, montrant que celui écrivant avait vraisemblablement mal pris la remarque d'Hijikata, mais qu'il se maîtrisais pour ne pas laisser paraître sa colère.

-Désolé. Dit Hijikata.

Kemono sortit alors de la chambre, et on ne le revit pas pendant plusieurs jours.

* * *

**_Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu jusqu'ici! Comme je le disais précédemment, les chapitres prochains seront publiés en même temps ici et sur gintama (point) forumactif (point) fr! _**

**_Alors attendez le chapitre 5 avec impatience! :)_ **


	5. Chapitre 5

**Deux chapitres pour le prix d'un! Surtout avec la taille que fait le 6e chapitre! :) **

**Encore Merci à Kaeru18 pour sa première revue ici (et aussi ma première revue "officielle" XD)**

**Sans plus attendre, la suite d'Echoes Of Destruction! :) **

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : **

-Donc si j'ai bien compris, ce bouffeur de mayo s'est fait amadouer par un tube de mayo ? Vraiment irrécupérable ! Moqua Gintoki.

-Hé ! C'est peut-être vrai que j'ai baissé ma garde plus d'une fois, mais j'étais malade ! Se défendit Hijikata.

-En attendant, je vois pas quel est le problème avec ce type, finalement-aru. Dit Kagura.

-Le problème, c'est qu'on en sait toujours pas plus à propos des magouilles de ce type. On ne sait toujours pas de quoi traitait son échange avec les Yakuzas, ni ce qu'il fait de ses journées. Il est resté plusieurs jours de suite introuvable, sûrement à préparer un mauvais coup au dehors du quartier général. Dit Sougo d'un ton sérieux. De plus, Yamazaki n'a pas fait son boulot correctement. A chaque fois il a fini par perdre la trace de ce type.

-D'accord, d'accord, donc ce qu'on doit faire, c'est tenter de le suivre, et de découvrir ce qu'il magouille, c'est ça ? Dit Gintoki.

-ou-oui. Dit Hijikata, nerveux.

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui va pas, Toshi ? Demanda Kondo.

-Ah, rien rien ! C'est rien du tout ! Tenta Mayora.

-Ah, Danna, on va vous laisser Hijibaka. En espérant que vous arriviez à le faire parler, parce que y'a un truc qu'il a catégoriquement refusé de nous dire... Dit Sougo.

-Hé !? Hijikata cache quelque chose ? S'étonna Shimpachi.

A présent, toute l'attention était focalisée sur le vice-commandant démoniaque, qui paraissait extrêmement gêné.

-Impossible... Ne me dis pas qu'il t'a fait ça !? S'exclama Kondo.

-Hein !? Fait quoi !? S'étonna Hijikata.

-Tu sais bien Toshi... XXXX, XXXX, et XXXX ! Ajouta Kondo.

-Comme si c'était ça ! Explosa Hijikata en se levant de la banquette.

-Ah, c'est pour ça que cet enfoiré n'ose plus s'approcher de l'autre enfoiré... Dit pensivement Sougo.

-Quel enfoiré est quel enfoiré !? Hein, enfoiré ! S'énerva Hijikata. Puisque je vous dis que c'est pas ça !

-Ah, vu la façon dont il réagit, c'est sûrement ça... Vous savez, (bouche tes oreilles Kagura!) quand un homme fait XXXX pour mettre XXXX dans XXXX ! Dit Gintoki.

-Mais Puisque que vous dit que c'est PAS ÇA !

-Hé, pourquoi je devrais boucher mes oreilles-aru !? Tu lis sans arrêt des magazines qui parlent de ça Gin-chan, non ?

-Kagura-chan, n'en dit pas plus... Dit Shimpachi, sur le point de pleurer de honte.

-T'es mal placé pour me faire la leçon-aru, sale otaku obsédé ! Envoya la Yato.

-AAAAAAAAAh !? Et depuis quand !? Je ne suis qu'un fan d'Otsuu-chan ! Répliqua Shimpachi.

-Tssk ttsk, tu me rends malade Megane, va te faire soigner dans un hôpital et crève ! Répondit Kagura.

La discussion dérapait de nouveau, avec Shimpachi en bouc émissaire.

-_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça retombe toujours sur moi ? Je fais pas assez bien mon rôle de Tsukkomi, c'est ça ? Le gorille veut me virer de la série pour mettre un autre personnage à ma place dans la prochaine issue de Jump ? C'est ça ? Je suis trop secondaire par rapport à l'autre Ninja M, c'est ça ? Il faudrait que je sois M moi aussi pour rester ? Ou S ? Et d'abord, pourquoi je pense à ça moi ? Je ferai mieux de partir tout de suite, vers une autre série du Jump qui voudra bien de moi, hein ? Oui, c'est le mieux. Mais je dois prévenir Aneue ? Non, si je la laisse, l'autre gorille va s'en prendre encore à elle. Je dois partir avec elle alors ? Et si on part, quelle série est la mieux pour nous ? One Piece ? Naruto ? Toriko peut-être ? Non, pas le dernier, ce serait le carnage avec les talents culinaires de ma sœur._..

Mais tout le monde avait cessé d'écouter dès les premiers mots de Shimpachi, se reconcentrant sur Hijikata, pour tenter de lui faire cracher le morceau. Bref, encore une fois, les lunettes furent totalement ignorées de tous. Puis le calme revint de façon progressive.

-Bon, on prends le job. Mais attention, je suis très ferme sur mes prix. Sourit Gintoki.

-Et combien tu vas encore nous prendre, voleur d'argent publique? Demanda Hijikata, de nouveau calme.

-Hum, question difficile, voleur d'impôts ! Dit Gintoki. J'ai le loyer à payer ce mois-ci, et celui d'avant. Et aussi celui d'encore avant... Sans compter les frais de fonctionnement de l'agence !

-ça va, j'ai compris... Kondo-san ?

-Ah, quoi Toshi ? Tu veux que je le paie moi !?

-Après tout, vous êtes notre supérieur, et cette affaire concerne le Shinsengumi de façon professionnelle, il est donc logique que vous preniez en charge les frais d'engagement de ces 3 là ! Dit Hijikata, non sans être satisfait d'avoir trouvé le moyen de ne devoir aucune pièce à ces trois incapables.

-Hééé ? Mais ! Mais ! Attendez ! C'est vrai que je suis commandant mais...

-Ma, ma. Pour une fois, je dois dire qu'Hijikata-bouffeur-de-bouffe-pour-chien a raison... Interrompit Sougo.

-Bon, l'affaire est donc réglée ! Sourit le permanenté. Je vous enverrai mes honoraires avant la fin de la semaine !

Tout ce petit monde finit donc par se dire au-revoir de façons plus ou moins courtoises, le Shinsengumi partant de son côté, et les Yorozuyas planifiant le boulot qui leur avait été confié. Enfin, Gintoki s'était juste rassit derrière son bureau, avec Kagura et Shimpachi installés chacun sur une banquette.

-Alors vous deux, quelqu'un a compris à quoi ressemblait la personne qu'on devait pister ? Demanda-t-il.

-Gin-san, tu as écouté ce que ces trois disaient au moins ? Demanda Shimpachi, dégouté.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Pattsuan ? Bien sûr que j'ai écouté ! Juste que c'était teeeeeeellement long que j'me souviens plus de ce à quoi ressemble ce Keroro...

-C'est Kemono... Rectifia Shimpachi.

-C'est quelqu'un de bien-aru ! Dit Kagura.

-C'est vrai qu'il y a toujours des doutes quand à cet individu. C'est aussi quelqu'un qui dans le pire des cas peut tenter de détruire le Shinsengumi de l'intérieur, Ajouta Gintoki.

-Gin-san... Dit Shimpachi.

-Pis Qu'il soit gentil pépère ou non, ça va être à nous de le découvrir... Termina Gintoki. Mais alors, il ressemble à quoi déjà ?

Le lendemain, le quartier Kabuki résonnait des bruits de chantiers avoisinants et des cris des garnements qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Kagura (la reine du quartier Kabuki) ne venait pas jouer avec eux aujourd'hui. Et pour une fois, un certain permanenté ne se ruinait pas dans une salle de Pachinko, attendant une fortune qui ne viendrait jamais. Un certain groupe suivait donc un certain individu... Enfin, plutôt un duo, suivant un certain individu. Le chef des Yorozuyas avait mis en place un système de roulement pour la filature, permettant de moins se faire remarquer. Shimpachi avait alors crié au scandale, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un moyen pour le boss de se défiler pour aller glander dans un coin. Mais Gintoki avait alors expliqué avec sérieux les étapes de la filature, enlevant tout doute à l'otaku à lunettes concernant la direction de cette enquête. Kagura et Shimpachi commençaient donc la première partie du boulot, tandis que Gintoki suivait à distance, pour ensuite prendre la relève pour le reste de la journée. Il avait donc rapidement engloutit un parfait à la fraise, et pris quelques morceaux de sucre avec lui pour tenir le rythme. Les choses douces et sucrées qu'il dévorait chaque jour n'avaient pourtant pas été monnaie courante pendant son enfance. A vrai dire, son enfance même n'avait pas été commune, mais bien pauvre et misérable. Un petit orphelin se tenant au milieu de cadavres, un sabre ébréché à la main. Mais quelqu'un avait fini par le sortir de cet enfer, pour finalement le propulser dans un autre. Une chose horrible avait secoué le pays à l'époque, une chose dont peu de gens parlent encore, mais qui était bien arrivée. Il n'avait alors connu que le rouge du sang. Encore et toujours des ennemis ravisant à ses yeux ce qu'il chérissait. Le démon blanc, Shiroyasha, avait forgé sa légende sur une existence cruelle. Le malheur semblait suivre un seul homme depuis sa naissance, ne lui laissant pas un seul instant de répit. Il s'était pourtant promis qu'il ne laisserait plus personne mourir, qu'il ne laisserait plus être détruit ce qu'il souhaitait protéger à tout prix. Bien plus que son âme, et son Bushido, sa voie du sabre, il était sa propre voie du sabre, sa propre destinée. Ce qu'il protégeait n'avait pas de forme définie, car il s'agissait tout simplement de tout ce qui était juste et qui importait. Une notion bien dérisoire dans le monde actuel, où le crime était plus présent que jamais. Mais le temps venu, ce démon s'était endormi. Il attendait. Un jour il devrait s'éveiller, afin de terminer ce qu'il avait commencé, même si cela impliquait d'aller à l'encontre de certaines personnes qui par le passé avaient été ses compagnons. Il était alors pour l'heure un homme à tout faire paresseux et rigolard, qui ne manquait pas de faire rire tout son entourage. Un homme à tout faire lié et soutenu par d'innombrables promesses. Il protégeait, sans se rendre compte que lui-même était protégé. Il avait la fâcheuse habitude de ne pas vouloir impliquer d'autres personnes dans les affaires dangereuses, afin de les tenir à l'écart du danger.

Mais la mission d'aujourd'hui n'était qu'à son commencement aussi, ne savait-il pas encore si un réel risque était encouru par les deux gamins. Mais il veillait dans l'ombre, juste au cas où.

Il était vrai que ce nouveau vice-commandant Kemono était plutôt banal de par son comportement, mais son allure faisait tâche dans le paysage de vêtements colorés et de kimonos aux couleurs aguichantes. Le nouveau membre du Shinsengumi semblait bien connaître le quartier, vu qu'il y venait depuis près d'un mois. Mais Yamazaki n'avait jamais réussi à le pister aussi longtemps que les trois Yorozuyas. Bien qu'un détail mis un peu la pagaille dans l'affaire...

-Hé... kagura... C'est moi où... On est revenus à notre point de départ ? Je veux dire... Notre vrai point de départ... Chuchota Shimpachi, blasé.

-Hum... C'est vrai... Dit-elle.

Kemono avait tout le tour du quartier, pour finalement entrer dans le bar d'Otose, juste en dessous de l'agence des Yorozuyas...

-Ces types du Shinsengumi n'ont jamais fait leur travail, hein ? S'ils l'avaient vraiment fait, ils ne nous auraient jamais demandé notre aide...

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Shimpachi ? C'est de l'argent facilement gagné-ru ! Dit la Yato. Tout ce qu'on a eu à faire, c'était de se balader dans le quartier !

-Oi, commence pas à parler comme Gin-san... Dit Shimpachi d'un ton faussement suppliant.

Il se passa 10 minutes.. Puis 20... Puis 30... Et finalement une heure entière, avant que le vice-commandant ne ressorte. Les deux gosses se ruèrent alors à l'intérieur.

-Hé, la vieille ! Qu'est-ce que ce gars à fait !? Cria Kagura. Ça fait longtemps qu'il vient !?

-Otose-san ! Interjecta Shimpachi. Je croyais que vous n'ouvriez le bar que le soir !

-Qui tu traites de vieille !? Morveuse ! Oi, calmez-vous, vous deux, sinon, je vais doubler votre loyer, bande de sales gosses ! Cria Otose.

-S'il vous plaît, Otose-san ! Supplia Shimpachi.

La vieille tenancière de bar soupira un bon coup, se disant que ça ne servait à rien de crier sur ces deux-là, vu qu'ils suivaient la voie de _cet homme_. Elle ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit, et dit aux deux garnements :

-Ce type est venu depuis plus d'un mois, tous les midis, pour à chaque fois commander pratiquement tout mon stock de nourriture... Et s'en aller après avoir tout mangé et payé rubis sur l'ongle... Je n'allais pas laisser passer une occasion aussi belle que celle-ci de faire un peu plus de chiffre...

-Ah ! C'est pour ça que mes portions de riz ont réduit de moitié ! Se plaignit Kagura.

-Hum... Et que pouvez-vous nous apprendre de plus sur lui ? Demande Shimpachi.

-Hé bien, ce type n'a jamais montré son visage, mais il semblait bien connaître la boutique. J'allais lui proposer une boisson, mais il m'a dit (Enfin, écrit sur une feuille de papier), qu'il ne buvait pas d'alcool, et encore moins de l'alcool dilué de moitié...

-Il savait pour votre combine ? Je pense que tous les clients réguliers s'en sont rendus compte depuis le temps... Souligna Shimpachi.

Otose ne releva pas, et au lieu de ça ajouta :

-Ce type me semble étrangement familier, mais je ne sais absolument pas où j'ai déjà pu le croiser...

Shimpachi et Kagura se regardèrent en chiens de faïence, sans trop savoir quoi penser. Otose avait déjà croisé ce type avant, sans se souvenir où, et de plus, elle le servait tous les jours, sans qu'eux ou Gin en soient au courant. Les deux gosses ressortirent du snack bar, et s'aperçurent qu'ils y avaient passé plus de temps que prévu. Kemono n'était plus du tout en vue, et tout portait à croire que Gin avait décidé de continuer à suivre le bonhomme, vu que Kagura ne sentait plus son odeur sucrée.

-Simpachi... Est-ce que Gin-chan nous as laissés ?

-Il a dû se dire que nous avions laissé tombé l'affaire, et a décidé de poursuivre la surveillance... Déduit Shimpachi.

En effet, à plusieurs rues de là, notre samouraï aux cheveux argentés suivant prudemment sa cible, se tenant dans l'ombre des petites ruelles transversales à la rue principale s'éloignant du snack d'Otose. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait que malgré ses précautions, il avait déjà été repéré. Mais malgré cette possibilité, il continuait à suivre le vice-commandant. Il se retrouva bientôt près d'un endroit bien connu, une planque du Joui.

-Oi, oi... Ce type traîne avec des Yakuzas, et maintenant avec des types du groupe de Zura ? Chuchota Gintoki. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin...

Au même moment, Kemono entra dans le bâtiment.

-ce type veut travailler sur tous les fronts ou quoi ?

Il attendit, et près de 45 minutes plus tard, Kemono ressorti, salué par le non des moindres Katsura Kotaro lui-même.

-Alors là... Un gradé parlant amicalement avec le chef du Joui recherché sans relâche par le Shinsengumi... Si ça arrivait aux oreilles des autres abrutis, ils se donneraient à cœur joie de l'arrêter sur le champ.

Le vice-commandant n'en avait toutefois pas fini, et se dirigea vers les zones moins peuplées, en bordure de la zone boisée, quittant pour de bon le quartier Kabuki, et se rendant quasiment à la frontière de la ville. Il continua son chemin jusqu'à un grand bâtiment à moitié en ruine, dans lequel il s'engouffra. Persuadé qu'il allait y découvrir quelque chose d'important, Gintoki s'y engouffra, pour découvrir un bâtiment plein de caisses de bois et de métal portant un symbole inconnu... Il lui semblait pourtant l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'où. Mais une chose était sûre, ce n'était pas des alliés. Il entendit soudainement des bruits de pas et de nombreux éclats de voix. Une dizaine de personnes se dirigeait dans le bâtiment, vers sa position. Il bondit sur le côté pour se mettre à couvert, et atterri alors sur quelque chose de doux et moelleux. Il tourna lentement la tête, se doutant de ce sur quoi il venait de buter, et se mit à suer à grosse gouttes : Face à lui, se tenait Kemono en personne, son regard bleu intense figé sur le samouraï argenté, un doigt devant là où aurait dû se trouver a bouche, s'il n'avait pas eu tous ces bandages.

-Ah... B-b-bonsoir... Balbutia Gintoki.

Mais il n'eut comme réponse qu'une doigt se levant pour désigner l'endroit d'où venaient les voix. Il cligna des yeux un instant, et senti un courant d'air lui fouetter le visage. Le temps qu'il réouvre les yeux, Kemono avait disparu, et des cris retentissaient partout dans le bâtiment.

-Arrêtez-le ! Il est tout seul !

-Mais faites quelque chose ! Protégez la marchandise !

-Enfoiré ! Il est du Shinsengumi ! Arg !

Les cris cessèrent. Le silence, et deux respirations, ainsi que l'odeur du sang. Gintoki releva la tête, et vit qu'un véritable carnage avait été opéré sur les lieux. Aucune des crapules n'était apparemment morte, mais chacun avait reçu des blessures plus ou moins sérieuses. Et Kemono n'était visible nulle part. Il avait probablement déjà évacué les lieux, ce en quoi Gintoki l'imita. Il ne comprenait plus la logique de ce type... Il traînait avec deux puissantes organisations criminelles, et en trucidait une troisième... Attends... A ce moment-là... C'était bien ce que Gintoki pensait qu'il s'agissait ?

Non... Si ?

* * *

**Voilà pour le 5e chapitre d'Echoes Of Destruction! :) **

**Encore merci pour les lecteurs passant par ici, et ayant décidé de venir lire jusqu'à cette page! :)**

**N'oubliez pas de poster des reviews si vous remarquez des choses, si vous voyez des fautes (on sait jamais qu'elles soient passé outre mon détecteur à fautes), ou simplement pour donner votre avis sur l'histoire et sur le rythme de parution!**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Encore merci à tous pour l'attente! Comme promi, le 6e chapitre en avance! :) **

* * *

**Chapitre 6 **

Le job n'était pas entièrement fini, mais en même temps, Gintoki considérait que la mission avait toutefois été un succès. Il avait donc convié Hijikata à venir le retrouver à l'agence des Yorozuyas pour discuter de ce qui avait été découvert, ce que l'accro à la mayonnaise avait accepté, ramenant par la même occasion le capitaine Sadique.

-Alors Danna, qu'est-ce que vous avez découvert ? S'enquit Sougo.

-Ah, c'est toute la question, Souichiro-kun ! Et j'espère bien être payé pour ça ! Dit Gintoki.

-Kondo nous as dit de ne vous payer qu'après avoir entendu votre rapport, dit Hijikata.

-Ah, si c'est pas assez, sales voleurs, c'est pas la peine qu'on vous raconter-aru ce qu'on a trouvé ! Dit Kagura avec un air victorieux.

-Oui, oui... Dit Hijikata en balayant l'air de sa main. Bon, et ce rapport ?

-Oi, Shimpachi, commence... Lança Gintoki.

Le lunetteux s'approcha du petit groupe, et commença à raconter ce qu'ils avaient vu avec Kagura hier matin.

-Il s'est arrêté dans plusieurs commerces l'air de rien, sans pour autant faire d'achats. Et ensuite, il est arrivé jusqu'au Snack bar d'Otose-san. On lui a demandé ce qu'elle savait de ce type, et apparemment, ça fait plus d'un mois qu'il vient manger ici...

-Et vous avez même pas été foutus de reconnaître ce gars !? S'énerva Hijikata.

-Comment on pouvait savoir ? Et pour votre info, ça fait très longteeeeeeemps que l'un de nous n'est pas allé voir la sorcière en bas ! Déjà qu'on se la tape quand elle vient nous extorquer le loyer... Balança le permanenté, l'air absent.

-Gin-san, c'est pas de l'extorsion ça... C'est toi qui as du retard pour payer ! Fit remarquer Shimpachi.

-Oui, oui, compris.. Allez, c'est fini ta partie ?

-Euh, oui... Dit Megane, déconcerté.

-Ah ! N'empêche ! Ce type me vole mes repas ! Se plaint Kagura.

-Oui, oui... Bon, ces deux-là étaient à l'intérieur, Dit Gintoki en désignant les deux gosses alors j'ai continué à suivre ce type. Et il a rencontré des extrémistes avec lesquels il a parlé pendant un moment...

-Le Joui ? Demanda Hijikata.

-Difficile à dire, mentit Gintoki. Mais c'était clairement des anti-gouvernementaux.

Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas cacher ce genre d'informations, mais il ne voulait pas mettre Zura dans les problèmes... Bien qu'il s'y soit déjà mis tout seul. Et si le Shinsengumi apprenait que le Joui se terrait dans le coin, ça allait encore faire du grabuge.

-Mais je pensais qu'il allait entrer en contact avec d'autres personnes, alors j'ai continué à le suivre, jusqu'aux limites de la ville... Et là, ce type a fait tout le contraire de ce à quoi je m'attendais. Il a tailladé une douzaine de gars qui devaient faire quelque chose de pas très légal dans une ruine...

-Des types se sont fait trucider et t'as attendu tout ce temps pour en parler, enfoiré de permanenté !? Hurla Hijikata.

-Oi !? Quoi !? Qu'est-ce que tu dis enfoiré !? Ces types sont pas morts que je sache ! Et toi aussi tu nous as caché des choses, sale bouffeur de mayo ! Hurla à son tour Gintoki.

-Quoi !? Qu'est-ce que j'ai caché , heiiin ? S'énerva de plus belle Mayora.

-Hijibaka cache toujours des choses pas belles à voir ! Lança Sougo.

-Oui ! T'as caché un gros détail même ! Ou plutôt deux, si tu veux mon avis ! S'énerva encore plus le permanenté.

-Hein ? De quoi tu parles abruti !?

-Je parle de ces deux gros détails ! Répondit Gintoki en mettant ses deux mains devant son torse.

D'un coup, le vice-commandant démoniaque était blanc comme un linge.

-Are ? Are ? Je vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, teme.

-Heiiiinnn ? Faut que je te fasse un dessin ?! Contra Gintoki.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Gin-chan ? Demanda Kagura.

-Y'a que ce kemono, ce type, est en fait « une » ! Balança Gintoki.

-HHEEEEEIIIINNN !? S'exclamèrent en cœur kagura et Shimpachi.

-Ah, c'était prévisible de savoir pourquoi il ne voulait rien dire, cet hijikata-sale-pervers-enfoiré-de-première-bouffeur-de-merde ! Dit Sougo.

-Hein ? Qui est le pervers ici, le sadique !? Se défendit Hijikata.

-Alors t'avoue qu'il s'est passé quelque chose hein ? Sale pervers ! Cria Kagura.

-Hé, baissez d'un ton, sinon Otose-san va encore nous envoyer Tama ! Dit Shimpachi.

Hijikata avait maintenant les joues roses, tentant de cacher son embarras.

-Et d'ailleurs, comment avez-vous su ça, Danna ? Demanda malicieusement Sougo.

-Ah, C-c'est vrai, Souichiro-kun... Tu vois, juste avant que ce type, enfin, tu vois.. Qu'elle commence à trancher dans le lard, j'ai voulu me mettre à couvert, et je l'ai heurtée, et j'ai comment dire...

-Ah, vous êtes un sale type, Danna ! Lança Sougo.

A ce moment-là, Gintoki se prit un parapluie violet en pleine face, le faisant voler en arrière.

-OOUARG !

-Gin-chan ! Je savais pas que tu osais t'en prendre à une femme comme ça ! Tu me dégoûtes ! Dit Kagura.

-Mais puisque je dis que c'est arrivé par accident ! Et pour ma défense, le seul qui avait l'air de connaître ce détail, c'est Oogushi-kun ! Se défendit Gintoki tout en se relevant avec le nez en sang.

-Bordel ! C'est QUI Oogushi-kun !? Aboya Hijikata.

-Ne détournez pas la discussion, enfoiré d'Hijibaka ! Ajouta Sougo.

-Calmez-vous bon sang ! Intervint Shimpachi.

-Oi, Pattsuan, tu veux pas savoir comment Oogushi-kun a su avant tout le monde que Kemono est en fait une femme ? Demanda malicieusement Gintoki.

-Gin-san... Impossible... Dit Shimpachi, du sang lui coulant du nez.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous allez imaginer BORDEL !? C'est vr-vrai qu'il s'est en effet passé quelque chose, mais c'est pas ce que vous croyez !

-Ah, donc il s'est bien passé quelque chose, hein ? Sourit Gintoki, sachant qu'il venait d'enfoncer encore plus le vice-commandant dans l'embarras.

A présent, le permanenté et Mayora se lançaient des regards pleins d'éclairs, ne voulant plus s'adresser la parole.

-Néanmoins, je suis surpris. Dit Sougo. Si ce Kemono est bien une femme, il n'aurait en aucun cas le droit de faire partie du Shinsengumi.

-Les femmes sont interdites, c'est ça ? Demanda Shimpachi.

-En quelques sortes. Le règlement est assez strict, alors on a pas vraiment eu d'affluence auparavant pour la gente féminine. Mais ce qui m'intrigue le plus, c'est que le vieux Matsudaira nous l'ait envoyé, alors qu'il doit parfaitement savoir la situation et le fait que c'est une femme... Ajouta Sougo.

-N'empêche, j'ai jamais vu une femme pareille dans les forces de polices... Y'a bien l'autre dingue du Mimawarigumi, mais... Dit Hijikata.

-Maintenant que le bouffeur de mayo le dit, j'ai pas vraiment vu de femmes dans les forces de police... Dit Gintoki, en repensant à la femme pompier qu'il avait aidée par le passé.

C'était vrai que certaines professions étaient encore peu pratiquées par des femmes, dans des milieux où les hommes étaient parfois soumis à de gros passages de stress et à des situations peu communes ou tenables pour des femmes.

-Bref, ce Kemono, cette femme... Elle est suspecte sur plus d'un aspect, dit Hijikata. D'après ce que vous m'avez rapporté, elle veut jouer sur tous les tableaux, et en même temps probablement éliminer la concurrence... Je me demande si ça n'a pas avoir à faire avec ces allées et venues constatées récemment...

-Des allées et venues ? Interrogea Gintoki.

-Des gangs ont récemment fait de gros échanges d'argent, expliqua Sougo. Et pas uniquement entre eux. Il y a des rumeurs selon lesquelles des Amantos planifieraient de prendre le contrôle de la ville sous couvert de gros trafics.

-Des Amantos ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient bien trouver à Edo qui vaille le coup ? C'est pas comme si on était la planète la plus riche de l'univers ! Moqua le permanenté.

-C'est ce qu'on se demande nous aussi... Dit Hijikata. On pense que ce qui est le plus échangé est avant tout la drogue, mais on a pas pu encore tomber sur une cargaison intacte pour en avoir le cœur net... Enfin, ce ne sont pas vos affaires, mais faites attention à vous : le quartier est peut-être déjà dans leur collimateur.

Sur ces mots, Hijikata se leva, suivi par Sougo.

-Kondo-san vous enverra quelqu'un pour l'argent.

-Essaie pas de te défiler, Mayora ! Sourit Gintoki.

L'accro de la mayo s'en alla et juste avant de sortir leva une main en guise de salut. Les deux gosses le regardèrent d'un air incrédule, mais le samouraï argenté avait bien saisi le message. Quelque chose de pas net se préparait, et ils ne seraient probablement pas épargnés. Et si tout ça était aussi sérieux, la vieille ne devrait pas tarder à devoir rencontrer les autres Devas restants. Mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'instant, c'était attendre. Et par attendre, il voulait dire ne rien faire, ou faire des boulots. La deuxième solution lui semblait plus lucrative, même s'il rechignait à faire des efforts très souvent ces derniers temps. Il prit donc la meilleure des solutions : faire un somme jusqu'à tard dans la soirée.

* * *

**Voilààààà! Hahaha, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a bien fait râler et marroner, au vu des révélations qui y prennent place! :) **

**Et en espérant du coup que vous allez pas mourir en attendant la suite, que je posterai dans es deux prochaines semaines! Car Oui, Kemono est toujours aussi mystérieux! ^^**


End file.
